People may regularly interact with multiple electronic devices to access, view, and/or manipulate information. For instance, one individual may use a desk top computer while at home to view information of interest made available on the Internet. The same individual may then use a mobile device to view the same information of interest while commuting from one location to another location. Even further, this individual may use a computer system, such as, a lap top computer while at a place of employment to view information of interest. Accordingly, accessing multiple electronic devices to view information of interest has become overly cumbersome and time consuming.